helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Beautiful Bizarre
Beautiful Bizarre is a 2018 Hello! Project Fantasy girl group. The members were all found through the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre that was held throughout 2017. They will make their first appearance as a group on January 1, 2018. Each member represents one of the twelve Zodiac signs as their member color. Each member also has a symbol that they will also promote as well, on their website they were released and they are as shown (not in any order): ☮, ⚛, ϟ, ▲, ✯, ☼, ❅, ☁, ✿, ♛, ♪, ➳. On Hello! Project Fantasy's website, they are being labeled by groups and fans alike as the companies the first supergroup mixed, with dancing, singing, rapping and variety skills that each member has. The group was also said to have two concepts: a beautiful concept and a bizarre concept: * Beautiful Concept: Ballads, Pop, Bubblegum Pop, Teen Crush, Retro * Bizarre Concept: EDM, Hip-Hop, Mature, Girl Crush Members History Pre-Audition History From1998-2016, Ji Yanlin was training to be an professional ballet dancer and a professional chinese dance instructor. She was offered a Scholarship to the University of Yorkshire on a Dance Scholarship. Yanlin declined and went to Japan in hopes of being a J-Pop idol. She joined Fantasy Rookies in June 2016. From 2006-2017, Choi Subin was a member of SM Entertainment as a trainee. She was originally preparing to debut under Red Velvet but was taken out from the pre-debut line up in early 2014. She had left the company in 2017. Other then that, Kim Heejin was also a backup dancer for many of the companies acts. From 2007-2016, Hanazawa Risa was a competitive dancer having won many awards. She is more known for the fact that she won four national titles in 2010 (Miss BOUNCE 1st Place Winner), 2011 (Miss Dance EXPO 1st Place Winner and 1st Overall), 2013 (Miss BOUNCE 1st Place Winner), and 2016 (Miss Dance LIFE 1st Place Winner) respectively. From 2008-2017, Yamakawa Erika was training to become a backup dancer. She had successfully been a backup dancer for various J-Pop artists as well as K-Pop artists. Nakamoto Momoka was previously a dancer as EXPG Gym in Tokyo from 2006-2017, during that time she had adopted the name Shira to use on the gyms Youtube videos. Hayashida Maho had a notable fan base before joining the group, as she was a somewhat well-known dance cover YouTuber from 2010-2016, During her time making videos she went under the name Sukinza (蘇子種ああ). Ito Sayaka was a former trainee under JYP Entertainment from 2012-2017. In 2013, she was placed in a unit called 6MIX, which composed of her and several other trainees that were meant to debut, but sadly the group did not debut. In 2015 She along with several other girls were placed in a competition reality show titled SIXTEEN for a chance to debut in TWICE. Sayaka ended up not being a final member of the group, after the show, she had stayed under the company until early 2017 in which it was announced that she left the company and returned back to Japan. Kim Eunjung was a former Starship Entertainment Trainee from 2010-2017. She had left the company in order to become a model in Japan. During her time as a trainee, she had practiced with Cosmic Girls (WJSN). She was also a backup dancer for many of the companies acts. Jeon Minyeon was a former Fantagio Entertainment Trainee from 2012-2016. In January to April of 2016, she and several other trainees had competed in a survival show called Produce 101 for a chance to debut in a group called I.O.I, Minyeon had made it to the final round but did not end up debuting in the final group. Shortly after the show had ended, Minyeon had ended her contract with her agency and began to train as an independent trainee. In July to September of 2017, nearly a year later, she had competed in another survival show called Idol School to once again have a chance to debut. Minyeon once again did not debut as a member of Fromis_. '''Soon after that, she had moved to Japan to have a chance at debuting in Japan. Prior to this Minyeon had over 15 years of ballet and dance experience. She had gained a more notable fanbase due to her participation in these shows. In December 2013, Oh Yubin joined Fantasy Rookies as a member of its second generation. Before that, she competed in Cheerleading tournaments in South Korea. In December 2015, Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka joined Fantasy Mini as members of its first generation. Before that from 2008-2015, Hana was a child actress, known for being in many musicals over her tenure as an actress. Along with Ayaka joining Fantasy Mini, she was also a dancer at Saitama from 2008-2017. Audition On January 1, the Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre was announced, with its starting round starting on January 7, 2017. On January 31, the first member of the group was announced to be Hanazawa Risa. On February 28, the second member of the group was announced to be Hayashida Maho. On March 31, the third member of the group was announced to be Oh Yubin. On April 30, the fourth member of the group was announced to be Kamikyoko Hana. On May 31, the fifth member was announced to be Kim Eunjung. On June 30, the sixth member was announced to be Ji Yanlin. On July 31, the seventh member was announced to be Yamakawa Erika. On August 31, the eighth member was announced to be Nakamoto Momoka. On September 30, the ninth member was announced to be Hisashima Ayaka. On October 31, the tenth member was announced to be Choi Subin On November 30, the eleventh member was announced to be Ito Sayaka. On December 28, the twelfth member was announced to be Jeon Minyeon. 2017 On January 6, it was announced that to prep for the group's debut in 2018, each winner of the audition will release a solo digital single, and will collaborate with the other girls in digital group singles. On January 10, it was announced that starting February each revealed member will release a digital solo single, the songs will be filmed in twelve different places in Japan. On February 26, it was announced that the group will four sub-units, each one to properly promote the girls before their major debut as a group. On April 1, it was announced that the starting in May, the revealed members will release another set of Solo Single, unlike the previous solo singles, these songs will be filmed in twelve different parts of the world. On April 2, Beautiful 1/4 was formed. They will start the group promotions in June of that year. On May 1, it was announced that Kamikyoko Hana would be going on a hiatus for the majority of the groups time until their debut, she'll only be participating in certain events and in only her singles. It would become effect on June 1. On May 23, it was announced that Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho and Kamikyoko Hana will be going on tour from July 15 to September 9. It will be discussed if the May, June, and July representative members will join the tour when they are added. On July 1, it was announced that Ji Yanlin will be participating in the upcoming concert tour. On July 5, it was announced that Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, and Oh Yubin will be releasing a photo book together for September of that year. On July 11, it was announced that after much discussion that Kamikyoko Hana will not be participating in the upcoming tour due to discussions with the company and her family. On September 9, it was announced on the final day of their mini concert tour, that the group will be doing dance competitions to improve their dance skills, they will be participating in the 2017-2018 Dance Term under the name '''BBDS. On October 1, it was announced that Hisashima Ayaka would be going on a hiatus for the majority of the groups time until their debut, she'll only be participating in certain events and in only her singles. It would become effective on November 1. On October 31, along with the announcement of new member Choi Subin, the group's second pre-debut tour was also announced. It will run from the first week of November to the last weekend in November. It will feature all the members in the current line-up as well. On November 1, the group announced who would be participating, the members are Ji Yanlin, Kim Heejin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka, Oh Yubin, Yamakawa Erika, and Hayashida Maho. It also said that Choi Subin will only be participating by performing her audition dance, while the other girls would be performing songs that they have been practicing since September. Members Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka won't be doing the tour due to requesting to focus on their studies until their major debut. On November 5, on the opening day of their pre-debut winter tour, the members announced that they will be releasing a photobook. It will include all the members who have participated in the tour. On November 30, with the announcement of new member It Sayaka, they also announced how the group will choose its center, leader, and sub-leader. It'll be held with a process of voting from fans across the world.The voting period for the leader and sub-leader will be online once the twelve member is revealed. On December 23, the group announced on their official facebook about a project that they will be doing. It is titled Beautiful Expansion, it will be a series of singles that the group will release and it will feature different members each time. The first single is set for December on the 25. It was made due to the company wanting to try out different groupings of members. From December 2017 to December 2018 they will release at least 2-3 singles each month. After that, Beautiful Expansion Singles will be sparse. On December 28, along with the announcement of new member Jeon Minyeon, they also announced that they will be revealing all the group positions on December 30. On December 30, the member positions were revealed and it was announced that the group leader would be announced on January 1. 2018 On January 1, the group stood on stage as an official major group, the groups leader was also announced to be Oh Yubin. Along with their announcement at 12 members, they also revealed that they are preparing for a Done Tour for 2019, making them the third group to have done so, the first two being Genki Girls Club! (2014) and A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (2015). On Jauary 12, fans reported that they saw several members with new hairstyles. Most notably, Ji Yanlin who had long bleached blone hair during her audition now sporting shoulder length black hair and Choi Subin who instead of having medium length brown hair now had faded red hair. On January 17, Oh Yubin announced that after the April Beautiful Expansion singles, they will release a completion album featuring them in May. On January 18, management announced that each member would release their solo songs under a mini album. Each album will contain 6-8 tracks. Two of them being the solo songs, and the rest being covers or duo songs that they have recorded. On January 26, the full tracklist for Capricorn (X) was revealed with a teaser for all the new songs. On January 31, it was announced that Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka, Hayashida Maho and Oh Yubin would be going on a temporery hiatus in order to focus on their upcoming university exams. During this time, Ji Yanlin will be the groups temporary leader until Yubin makes her return. On February 15, Ji Yanlin announced that they will be holding a VLIVE on February 24. The members participating in the VLIVE are: Ji Yanlin, Ito Sayaka, Hanazawa Risa, Jeon Minyeon, and Yamakawa Erika as they are the only members who have free sheduales that day. Members Choi Subin, Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka have filming during that day making them unable to attend the VLIVE, while Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka, Hayashida Maho and Oh Yubin are on hiatus for university exams. On February 23, the full tracklist for Aquarius (XI) was revealed with a teaser for all the new songs. On February 24, during the groups VLIVE, Ji Yanlin announced that the group will be holding a mini concert on April 28-April 29. It will feature all 12 members, she also said to expect something to be released on March 1. On March 1, the group uploaded four teasers for their major debut, the teasers were for Choi Subin, Hanazawa Risa, Yamakawa Erika and Kamikyoko Hana. As well as a teaser video featuring those four members. On March 15, the teasers for Ito Sayaka, Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka and Hayashida were released, along with a teaser video for them as well. On March 29, the teasers for Ji Yanlin, h yubin, Jeon Minyeon and Hisashima Ayaka were released along with a teaser video and another teaser video as well. Teaser Photos= *2018.03.01 BURNING ZODIAC #0.10 -Choi Subin- The Libra Air *2018.03.01 BURNING ZODIAC #0.1 -Hanazawa Risa- The Capricorn Earth *2018.03.01 BURNING ZODIAC #0.7 -Yamakawa Erika- The Cancer Water *2018.03.01 BURNING ZODIAC #0.4 -Kamikyoko Hana- The Aries Fire *2018.03.15 BURNING ZODIAC #0.11 -Ito Sayaka- The Scorpio Water *2018.03.15 BURNING ZODIAC #0.5 -Kim Eunjung- The Taurus Earth *2018.03.15 BURNING ZODIAC #0.8 -Nakamoto Momoka- The Leo Fire *2018.03.15 BURNING ZODIAC #0.2 -Hayashida Maho- The Aquarius Air *2018.03.29 BURNING ZODIAC #0.6 -Ji Yanlin- The Gemini Air *2018.03.29 BURNING ZODIAC #0.3 -Oh Yubin- The Pisces Water *2018.03.29 BURNING ZODIAC #0.12 -Jeon Minyeon- The Sagittarius Fire *2018.03.29 BURNING ZODIAC #0.9 -Hisashima Ayaka- The Virgo Earth *2018.04.12 BURNING ZODIAC #1 -Yanlin, Subin, Maho- AIR SIGNS *2018.04.19 BURNING ZODIAC #2 -Risa, Eunjung, Ayaka- EARTH SIGNS *2018.04.26 BURNING ZODIAC #3 -Sayaka, Yubin, Erika- WATER SIGNS *2018.05.03 BURNING ZODIAC #4 -Momoka, Minyeon, Hana- FIRE SIGNS *2018.05.10 BURNING ZODIAC #5 -GROUP PHOTO- |-|Teaser Videos= *2018.03.01 BURNING ZODIAC Teaser #1 -Cardinal- Subin, Risa, Erika, Hana *2018.03.15 BURNING ZODIAC Teaser #2 -Fixed- Sayaka, Eunjung, Momoka, Maho *2018.03.29 BURNING ZODIAC Teaser #3 -Mutable- Yanlin, Yubin, Minyeon, Ayaka *2018.03.29 BURNING ZODIAC Teaser #4 -2018.04.12- What's Next Girl? *2018.04.12 BURNING ZODIAC Teaser #5 -Air Signs- Yanlin, Subin, Maho *2018.04.19 BURNING ZODIAC Teaser #6 -Earth Signs- Risa, Eunjung, Ayaka *2018.04.26 BURNING ZODIAC Teaser #7 -Water Signs- Sayaka, Yubin, Erika *2018.05.03 BURNING ZODIAC Teaser #8 -Fire Signs- Momoka, Minyeon, Hana *2018.05.10 BURNING ZODIAC Teaser #9 -TRACKLIST TEASER On March 19, they announced that Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka, Hayashida Maho and Oh Yubin would return to their full activities starting March 30. And will prepare with the rest of the group for their major debut. It was also announced that Kamikyoko Hana and Hisashima Ayaka's hiatus will end on April 1. On March 24, the full tracklist for Pisces (XII) was revealed with a teaser for all the songs. On April 23, the full tracklist for Aries (I) was revealed with a teaser for all the songs. On May 24, the full tracklist for Taurus (II) was revealed with a teaser for all the songs. On June 1, all the members training in training programs graduated from them. On August 20, all the members were given concepts. While they had previously released individual songs with different concepts in their pre-debut project, these set concepts will help them grow further. On September 2, on the first day of their concert they announced that they will be releasing their next single in January, they performed in on the concerts encore. They said they will announce the groups mini album to go with it on a later date. On November 2, the group announced that they would be doing a dance battle amoungest all twelve members. It will happen on stage at the December 3 concert in Tokyo. The member who wins will be given a solo in the groups upcoming January single, and the runner ups will be split into units for the January single. It will be done with a voting method. On December 3, the group had their dance battle, the results were: # Hanazawa Risa (4,568 votes): SOLO # Ji Yanlin (4,340 votes): Unit 1 # Yamakawa Erika (4,009 votes): Unit 1 # Jeon Minyeon (3,957 votes): Unit 1 # Nakamoto Momoka (3,763 votes): Unit 2 # Oh Yubin (3,544 votes): Unit 2 # Ito Sayaka (3,095 votes): Unit 2 # Kamikyoko Hana (2,952 votes): Unit 2 # Kim Eunjung (2,567 votes): Unit 3 # Choi Subin (2,346 votes): Unit 3 # Hayashida Maho (2,147 votes): Unit 3 # Hisashima Ayaka (2,036 votes): Unit 3 On December 12, the group performed at Mnet MAMA in JAPAN with a total of two songs and a dance break: # Scarlet Knight # Dance Break # Magic Love Spell 2019 On January 1, it was announced that Hanazawa Risa was appointed as sub-leader. On January 8, an insider leaked information on the next two upcoming singles, one that is slated for April and the other that is slated for July. It is currently unknown who leaked the information but investigations are being made. On April 25, Yubin revealed that they will be implementing two new units in their concerts, one titled ROTATION and the other titled EVERDAY. Both ROTATION and EVERDAY are vocal and dance sub-units in which only one or two members will be singing and the rest of the members would be dancing. Their are currently no discusions on these units being implemented into the groups singles. On July 14, during their night concert in Hokkaido, it was announced that the group will start selling tickets for their upcoming 2020 concert tour which is slated to start in January. On July 28, pre-sale tickets for the groups upcoming anniversary concert and tour went online. On December 1, the group will be hosting another dance battle competition. The results were: # Jeon Minyeon (8,546 Votes) SOLO # Kamikyoko Hana (8,052 Votes) Unit 1 # Hanazawa Risa (7,972 Votes) Unit 1 # Ji Yanlin (7,637 Votes) Unit 1 # Oh Yubin (7,447 Votes) Unit 2 # Yamakawa Erika (7,209 Votes) Unit 2 # Choi Subin (7,004 Votes) Unit 2 # Nakamoto Momoka (6,782 Votes) Unit 2 # Ito Sayaka (6,554 Votes) Unit 3 # Kim Eunjung (6,425 Votes) Unit 3 # Hayashida Maho (5,966 Votes) Unit 3 # Hisashima Ayaka (5,403 Votes) Unit 3 2020 During a group showcase, one of the fancams became viral due to members Ji Yanlin and Kamikyoko Hana performing a duet together. The fancam generated around 9,000,000 views in less then 2 hours and several million likes. Sub-Units Pre-Debut Sub-Units *Beautiful 1/4 - (Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, and Hayashida Maho) (2017-Present) *Beautiful 2/4 - (Ji Yanlin, Kim Eunjung, and Kamikyoko Hana) (2017-Present) *Beautiful 3/4 - (Yamakawa Eria, Nakamoto Momoka, and Hisashima Ayaka) (2017-Present) *Beautiful 4/4 - (Choi Subin, Ito Sayaka, and Jeon Minyeon) (2017-Present) 2nd Single Onwards Sub-Units * BBZ Shiner '''- (Choi Subin '''Leader, Ito Sayaka, Jeon Minyeon, Kamikyoko Hana) * BBZ Story '''- (Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa '''Leader, Kim Eunjung, Yamawaka Erika) * BBZ TRI '''- (Nakamoto Momoka, Hayashida Maho, Oh Yubin '''Leader, Hisashima Ayaka) Concert Units These units are only performed in concerts and perform re-arranged versions of the groups songs. * ROTATION: ''' ** '''Vocal: Kim Eunjung, Kamikyoko Hana ** Dance: Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hisashima Ayaka * EVERYDAY: ** Vocal: Jeon Minyeon, Yamakawa Erika ** Dance: Choi Subin, Ito Sayaka, Nakamoto Momoka, Hayashida Maho Discography Studio Albums Mini Albums Repackaged Albums Singles Solo Member Albums Solo Digital Singles 1st Pre-Debut Solo Digital Singles= |-|2nd Pre-Debut Solo Digital Singles= Original Songs *2017.07.15 Windy Day - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho *2017.07.15 Sands of Time - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho *2017.07.15 Ice Day - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho *2017.07.15 Ice Cream - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho *2017.11.05 De Ai (で愛: Love In) - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, and Nakamoto Momoka *2017.11.05 Yume to Muso-ka (夢と夢想家: Dreams and Dreamers) - Oh Yubin, Yamakawa Erika, Hayashida Maho *2017.11.05 EVOLUTION - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka, Oh Yubin, Yamakawa Erika, and Hayashida Maho *2017.11.05 Sea Lovers - Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka, Oh Yubin, Yamakawa Erika and Hayashida Maho Dances ;Solo Dances *2017.02.17 HANAZAWA RISA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Rain Down"~ In MIE *2017.03.14 HAYASHIDA MAHO ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Beyond Control"~ In CHIBA *2017.04.13 OH YUBIN ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Long Waited"~ In AICHI *2017.05.20 KAMIKYOKO HANA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Flower Season"~ In HOKKAIDO *2017.06.20 KIM EUNJUNG ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Forget"~ In MIYAGI *2017.07.29 JI YANLIN ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Ruined Dolls"~ In KANAGAWA *2017.08.25 YAMAKAWA ERIKA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Fallen Feather"~ In SHIZUOKA *2017.09.24 NAKAMOTO MOMOKA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Rise and Shine!"~ In FUKUOKA *2017.10.23 HISASHIMA AYAKA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "My Last Word"~ In HYOGO *2017.11.21 CHOI SUBIN ~Full Solo DAnce Version of "The Shut Down"~ In GUNMA *2017.12.15 ITO SAYAKA ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Edens Apple"~ In HIROSHIMA *2018.01.19 JEON MINYEON ~Full Solo Dance Version of "Lunar Lining"~ In NAGANO Meet and Greets Pre-Debut HIGH TOUCH Events *2017.02.24 Beautiful 1nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.03.24 Beautiful 2nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.04.27 Beautiful 3nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.05.28 Beautiful 4nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.06.24 Beautiful 5nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.07.29 Beautiful 6nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.08.19 Beautiful 7nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.09.29 Beautiful 8nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.10.26 Beautiful 9nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.11.29 Beautiful 10nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2017.12.26 Beautiful 11nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ *2018.01.27 Beautiful 12nin ~HIGH TOUCH~ Events Member Reveal Events *2017.01.31 Beautiful Bizarre JANUARY ~1st~ Welcome Home *2017.02.28 Beautiful Bizarre FEBRUARY ~2nd~ Welcome Home *2017.03.31 Beautiful Bizarre MARCH ~3rd~ Welcome Home *2017.04.30 Beautiful Bizarre APRIL ~4th~ Welcome Home *2017.05.31 Beautiful Bizarre MAY ~5th~ Welcome Home *2017.06.30 Beautiful Bizarre JUNE ~6th~ Welcome Home *2017.07.31 Beautiful Bizarre JULY ~7th~ Welcome Home *2017.08.31 Beautiful Bizarre AUGUST ~8th~ Welcome Home *2017.09.30 Beautiful Bizarre SEPTEMBER ~9th~ Welcome Home *2017.10.31 Beautiful Bizarre OCTOBER ~10th~ Welcome Home *2017.11.30 Beautiful Bizarre NOVEMBER ~11th~ Welcome Home *2017.12.28 Beautiful Bizarre DECEMBER ~12th~ Welcome Home FINAL WELCOME Tours Headlining Concert Tour The group holds tours once a year. # - 2018.11.24 Beautiful Bizarre 2018 Concert Tour ~The Prima Ballarina~ # - 2019.07.28 Beautiful Bizarre 2019 Concert Tour ~The Nutcracker~ # - 2020.06.20 Beautiful Bizarre 2020 Concert Tour ~The Sleeping Beauty~ Mini Concerts # - 2018.04.29 Beautiful Bizarre 2018 Mini Concert -GRAND STAGE- # - 2018.08.30 Beautiful Bizarre 2018 Mini Concert -Summer Intention- # - 2019.10.27 Beautiful Bizarre 2019 Mini Concert ~Autumn Intention~ Pre-Debut Mini Concert Tours *- 2017.09.09 Beautiful Bizarre SUMMER SPECIAL Mini Tour ~15 Stops, 8 Cities~ *- 2017.11.26 Beautiful Bizarre WINTER SPECIAL Mini Tour ~4 Stops, 3 Cities~ Anniversary Concerts # 2019.01.02 Beautiful Bizarre Anniversary Concert ~LET'S DANCE GIRLS~ Year 1 # 2019.06.11 Beautiful Bizarre Major Debut Anniversary Concert ~Let's Dance~ # 2020.01.05 Beautiful Bizarre Anniversary Concert ~LET'S BE BEAUTIFUL~ Year 2 Photobooks Group Photobooks *2017.09.14 Beautiful Bizarre - Yanlin, Risa, Eunjung, and Yubin- Photobook *2017.12.14 Beautiful Bizarre - Yanlin, Subin, Risa, Eunjung, Momoka, Yubin, Erika, and Maho- Photobook Member Photobooks Yanlin= #2018.04.05 Once Me #2019.08.01 Every Morning #2020.01.27 Dance Technique |-|Subin= #2019.03.25 ChocoLATE |-|Sayaka= #2018.11.04 Sayakan |-|Risa= #2018.01.29 One Parter #2019.07.15 Swipe |-|Eunjung= #2019.05.27 Draw Me |-|Momoka= #2019.08.05 Momochan |-|Maho= #2019.10.07 By The Beach |-|Yubin= #2019.05.06 Redo |-|Minyeon= #2019.02.18 Past Sweet |-|Erika= #2019.06.03 Copy Me Shows YouTube Channel *'- 2018.01.31' Finding Beautiful Bizarre **'- 2017.02.28' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Hanazawa Risa **'- 2017.03.31' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Hayashida Maho **'- 2017.04.30' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Oh Yubin **'- 2017.05.31' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Kamikyoko Hana **'- 2017.06.30' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Kim Eunjung **'- 2017.07.31' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Ji Yanlin **'- 2017.08.31' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Yamakawa Erika **'- 2017.09.30' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Nakamoto Momoka **'- 2017.10.31' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Hisashima Ayaka **'- 2017.11.30' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Choi Subin **'- 2017.12.31' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Ito Sayaka **'- 2018.01.31' Finding Beautiful Bizarre's Jeon Minyeon *'- 2018.07.02' Behind Beautiful Bizarre! Season 1 *'- 2019.01.07 '''Behind Beautiful Bizarre! Season 2 *'- 2019.07.08 Behind Beautiful Bizarre! Season 3 *- 2020.01.04 Behind Beautiful Bizarre! Season 4 *- 2020.07.11 Behind Beautiful Bizarre! Season 5 Television *- 2020.02.17' Keeping Beautiful and Bizarre! Season 1 Schedule On the groups Instagram, they released a photo of what their week-by-week schedule looks like: *'Monday: Vocal Practice''' (Ji Yanlin, Choi Subin, Ito Sayaka, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka) / Dance Practice (Oh Yubin, Jeon Minyeon, Yamakawa Erika, Hayashida Maho, Kamikyoko Hana, Hisashima Ayaka) *'Tuesday: Dance Practice' (Ji Yanlin, Choi Subin, Ito Sayaka, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka) / Vocal Practice (Oh Yubin, Jeon Minyeon, Yamakawa Erika, Hayashida Maho, Kamikyoko Hana, Hisashima Ayaka) *'Wednesday: Lyric and Composition Practice' (Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho, Kamikyoko Hana) / Solo Practice '(Choi Subin, Ito Sayaka, Nakamoto Momoka, Jeon Minyeon, Yamakawa Erika, Hisashima Ayaka) *'Thursday: Solo Practice (Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, Kim Eunjung, Oh Yubin, Hayashida Maho, Kamikyoko Hana) / Lyric and Composition Practice '(Choi Subin, Ito Sayaka, Nakamoto Momoka, Jeon Minyeon, Yamakawa Erika, Hisashima Ayaka) *'Friday: Group Dance Practice '''/ '''Group Vocal Practice *'Saturday: Solo Filming '/ Group Filming *'Sunday: Day Off' Total Sales Count Hiatus Time Length * - 2018.04.01 Kamikyoko Hana due to Personal Life (10 Months) * - 2018.04.01 Hisashima Ayaka due to Personal Life (5 Months) * - 2018.03.30 Kim Eunjung, Nakamoto Momoka, Hayashida Maho, Oh Yubin due to University/College Entrance Exams (1 Month, 30 Days) Trivia *During the groups showcase in which they performed several dances, professional dance teachers have reviewed them positively on their technique and the performances. **Several dance teachers have said that Ji Yanlin, Hanazawa Risa, and Jeon Minyeon were the ones that were built the most like dancers. *Hanazawa Risa has said that all the members practice for 50-70 hours a week, in which they learn the group dances, record songs, do photoshoots and comercials as well. *The members have described that the first two months after being confirmed as a member is intense boot camp in which they learn their two digital singles, and their other dances and songs. *The group is split between two dorms as shown on their videos as listed on the group's page as well in order it goes like this **1st Dorm: ***Room 1: Hanazawa Risa and Hayashida Maho ***Room 2: Oh Yubin and Kamikyoko Hana ***Room 3: Kim Eunjung and Ji Yanlin **2nd Dorm: ***Room 1: Yamakawa Erika and Nakamoto Momoka ***Room 2: Hisashima Ayaka and Choi Subin ***Room 3: Ito Sayaka and Jeon Minyeon *Ji Yanlin said that since the groups main charm point is in dancing, the members practice around 12-16 hours a day in dance. *After calculating coasts in training, the auditions, the pre-debut singles and location traveling, a fan calculated that the group has to pay off over 15,000,000 yen in total. **If the rumored amount is true, this would be the highest amount any group would have to pay back. *During a interview, Yanlin, Risa, and Yubin talked about how their singles have a connecting story that will focus on each girl and their story and how they form the group. *To coincide with their heavy dance based concept, the members help choreograph their songs. *In 2019, the members were ranked from the best singers to the worst singers and best dancers to worst dancers: **Singing Ranks: ***Jeon Minyeon ***Kim Eunjung ***Hanazawa Risa ***Kamikyoko Hana ***Yamakawa Erika ***Ji Yanlin ***Choi Subin ***Hisashima Ayaka ***Oh Yubin ***Hayashida Maho ***Nakamoto Momoka ***Ito Sayaka **Dance Ranks: ***Ji Yanlin ***Hanazawa Risa ***Choi Subin ***Ito Sayaka ***Kamikyoko Hana ***Yamakawa Erika ***Jeon Minyeon ***Hisashima Ayaka ***Hayashida Maho ***Nakamoto Momoka ***Oh Yubin ***Kim Eunjung